Maze Runner Movies
The Maze Runner Movies are movies based off the young-adult dystopian science-fiction series The Maze Runner, written by James Dashner. The movies are directed by Wes Ball. The first film, The Maze Runner, was released in 2014, and the sequel, Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials was released in 2015. The third and final installment titled Maze Runner: The Death Cure was released in January 26, 2018. The Maze Runner :Main article: The Maze Runner The Maze Runner is a film based on the 2009 novel of the same name written by James Dashner. The film was directed by Wes Ball and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Development began in January 2011, filming began on May 13th and ended on July 12, 2013. It was released on September 19, 2014. Synopsis= Thomas, a teenager, arrives in a glade at the center of a giant labyrinth. Like the other youths dumped there before him, he has no memory of his previous life. Thomas quickly becomes part of the group and soon after demonstrates a unique perspective that scores him a promotion to Runner status – those who patrol the always-changing maze to find an escape route. Together with Teresa, the only female, Thomas tries to convince his cohorts that he knows a way out. |-|Cast= *Dylan O'Brien as Thomas *Kaya Scodelario as Teresa *Aml Ameen as Alby *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Newt *Ki Hong Lee as Minho *Will Poulter as Gally *Patricia Clarkson as Ava Paige *Blake Cooper as Chuck *Dexter Darden as Frypan *Jacob Latimore as Jeff *Chris Sheffield as Ben *Joe Adler as Zart *Randall Cunningham as Clint *Alexander Flores as Winston *Don McManus as Masked Man Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials :Main article: Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials is a film based on the 2010 novel The Scorch Trials written by James Dashner. The film was directed by Wes Ball and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Filming began on October 27, 2014 and ended on January 27, 2015. It was released on September 18, 2015. Synopsis=''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' takes place immediately after the previous installment. Transported to a remote fortified outpost, Thomas and his fellow teenage Gladers find themselves in trouble after uncovering a diabolical plot from the mysterious and powerful organization WCKD. With help from a new ally, the Gladers stage a daring escape into the Scorch, a desolate landscape filled with dangerous obstacles and crawling with the Flare-infected Cranks. The Gladers only hope may be to find the Right Arm, a group of resistance fighters who can help them battle WCKD. |-|Cast= *Dylan O'Brien as Thomas *Kaya Scodelario as Teresa Agnes *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Newt *Dexter Darden as Frypan *Nathalie Emmanuel as Harriet *Giancarlo Esposito as Jorge *Alexander Flores as Winston *Aidan Gillen as Janson *Ki Hong Lee as Minho *Jacob Lofland as Aris Jones *Barry Pepper as Vince *Rosa Salazar as Brenda *Lili Taylor as Mary Cooper *Alan Tudyk as Marcus *Patricia Clarkson as Ava Paige Maze Runner: The Death Cure :Main article: Maze Runner: The Death Cure Maze Runner: The Death Cure is an upcoming movie based on the 2011 novel The Death Cure written by James Dashner. The film will be directed by Wes Ball and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Filming began on March 14, 2016. It is set to be released on January 26, 2018. Synopsis=In the epic finale to the Maze Runner saga, Thomas leads his group of escaped Gladers on their final and most dangerous mission yet. To save their friends, they must break into the legendary Last City, a WCKD-controlled labyrinth that may turn out to be the deadliest maze of all. Anyone who makes it out alive will get answers to the questions the Gladers have been asking since they first arrived in the maze. |-|Cast= *Dylan O'Brien as Thomas *Kaya Scodelario as Teresa Agnes *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Newt *Dexter Darden as Frypan *Nathalie Emmanuel as Harriet *Giancarlo Esposito as Jorge *Aidan Gillen as Janson *Walton Goggins as Lawrence *Ki Hong Lee as Minho *Jacob Lofland as Aris Jones *Katherine McNamara as Sonya *Barry Pepper as Vince *Will Poulter as Gally *Rosa Salazar as Brenda *Patricia Clarkson as Ava Paige Trivia *Dylan O'Brien revealed he very nearly lost the role of Thomas due to his hairstyle, which Wes Ball considered 'too MTV!’ *The movie beat the openings of the first two Hunger Games and Divergent in Korea, Russia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Philippines and UAE making it the third-biggest Fox title of all time after Avatar and X-Men: Days of Future Past. *According to the cast, Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials was filmed in Albuquerque, New Mexico which was mile high city. (It can get up to 8,000 ft above sea level) *According to Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Ki Hong Lee and Dylan O'Brien are the fastest among the cast. *''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' was originally set for 2016 until recently confirmed to have a 2018 release date. *''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' will be set one year after Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials. Category:Films